warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Hand of Sorrow
The child without a name grew up to be the hand To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand The choice he'd made he could not comprehend His blood a grim secret they had to command He was Tigerstar's son, and he trained him, trained him to kill for the Dark Forest. Tigerstar was proud of his son, and knowing that his son was his son, he would be mistrusted somewhat. He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life He prayed for both but was denied So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified? 'Cats will be sacrificed' Tigerstar told him. Tigerstar told the young warrior that loved ones should be forgotten, as love was a bad emotion, and it can stop the greater cause. 'You do want to rule the forest?' Tigerstar promised his son leadership alongside him, but StarClan would class his actions as sin. He son did not care, he promised his loyalty and turned from StarClan and those he loved. The curse of his powers tormented his life Obeying the crown was a sinister price His soul was tortured by love and by pain He surely would flee but the oath made him stay Tigerstar saw that though his son seemed to enjoy training with him, and training others, he appeared to wander, lonely when there was no training. Tigerstar knew he would stay loyal, his promise bound him so. He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life He prayed for both but was denied So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified? Tigerstar's son was strong and brave, but yet Tigerstar thought that he looked broken. Tigerstar's son appriciated his father as noble, wise, powerful, but Tigerstar doubted his loyalty. Tigerstar plotted. He called to his son, allowing him to look down from the heavens upon one cat, and speak some words. His son gasped, and looked down on the one cat he loved, saying Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be But then he turned to his father. Still I'll be the hand that serves you Though you'll not see that it is me Tigerstar stood, and smiled. 'My son, it is time for battle'. And destruction raged across the Clans and the Heavens. So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified? Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions